KARMA
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: Karena apa yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah karma atas apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu/ NARUSASU


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: M

Warning: Short fic, Sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), all Sasuke's POV, etc

Enjoy

.

.

Karma

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

Kau ingat apa yang telah kau katakan padaku saat kita bertarung di lembah akhir?

" _Meskipun kau pergi ke ujung dunia, aku akan tetap mengejarmu."_

Aku pergi kemanapun aku mau, aku ingin mencari kekuatan. Karena pada akhirnya, yang aku lakukan bukanlah untuk membalas dendam, tapi untuk melindungi. Aku ingin melindungi kenanganku bersama kakakku, bersama keluargaku. Aku ingin melindungi perasaan terlukaku atas apa yang terjadi selama ini.

Kau tahu Naruto, kalau aku selalu merasa lebih lemah daripada kau? Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup kuat, karena itu aku mencari kekuatan.

Tapi kemanapun aku pergi, kau selalu berhasil menemukanku, menggapaiku, mengalahkanku. Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, kau selalu datang dengan kekuatan baru. Kau bagaikan matahari yang tidak pernah habis kekuatannya. Begitu terang, begitu kuat. Mungkin kau benar-benar akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat di masa depan.

.

.

.

Saat aku berhasil kau kalahkan, di suatu hutan yang gelap. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menggunakan _sharingan_ ku karena kelelahan. Darah mengalir deras dari mataku. Perih dan panas, rasanya seperti terbakar. Lalu lama kelamaan mataku buram, dan pandanganku hilang sama sekali. Namun aku masih tersadar. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku buta.

" _Menyerahlah Sasuke. Hentikan semua ini."_

Mengapa aku harus menyerah? Mengapa aku harus berhenti?

" _Ikutlah denganku pulang ke Konoha. Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar membenci Konoha, aku tahu kau merindukan Konoha. Ayo Sasuke, mari kita bangun hidup yang baru, aku akan membantumu."_

Aku tidak membenci Konoha, aku membenci orang-orang di Konoha.

" _Meskipun nanti tidak ada seseorang yang mengharapkanmu, mencintaimu. Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengharapkanmu, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."_

Mencintaiku...?

" _Aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku yang akan berada di sisimu selamanya. Jika kau mati, aku juga akan mati bersamamu."_

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak aku kembali ke Konoha. Kini aku tidak bekerja, aku bukanlah lagi seorang _shinobi_ , aku tidak lagi menggunakan mataku. Aku buta, dengan segala kegelapannya. Aku hidup mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain. Aku tinggal di rumah sahabat kecilku. Naruto. Sejak membawaku kembali ke Konoha, ia yang mengambil tanggung jawab penuh atas diriku. Ia menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan mengkhianati desa lagi. Ia menyelamatkanku dari ancaman hukuman dari para tetua. Namun sebagai ganti dari hukuman, mereka menyegel kekuatanku. Aku mungkin bisa saja melawan, aku bisa saja berontak. Namun aku tidak melakukannya. Aku lelah dengan semua yang telah aku lalui.

"Sasuke! Aku pulang!"

Suara Naruto menggema di rumah itu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekat ke arahku. Kemudian kursi disebelahku bergeser.

"Haah, lelahnya. Pertemuan di Suna selama seminggu itu benar-benar menghabiskan energiku."

"Kau kan calon Hokage, jadi harus terbiasa dengan semua ini."

Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku kan lelah. Lagipula..." Naruto menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Nghh... N-Naruto..." ia memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam tubuhku.

Sudah kesekian kalinya kami melakukan hal ini. Namun sentuhannya selalu membuatku terlena.

"A-ah... nghh... d-disana.." ucapku saat Naruto menyentuh titik terdalam disana.

"Ahh... ahh... l-langsung saja.. mhh.."

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku merasakan Naruto menarik jari-jarinya, kemudian menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Aku berteriak pelan, ini sakit, walaupun sudah beberapa kali melakukannya. Ia membuat gerakan pelan yang membuatku tersentak. Lagi dan lagi.

Sudah hilang rasa sakit yang kurasakan tadi, yang teringgal kini hanya rasa nikmat atas persetubuhan ini. Penyatuan tubuh dan hati dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Hingga membawa kami ke surga dunia, hanya kami berdua.

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku tahu semua ini tidaklah benar. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir pada waktunya.

" _Tetua memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Sebelum penobatanku menjadi Hokage."_

Aku tahu ini adalah karma dari semua yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu.

" _Mereka memintaku menikahi seorang gadis, agar aku bisa memiliki keturunan dan tidak mempermalukan desa..."_

Karma yang menyakitkan.

" _Karena memiliki hubungan yang tidak pantas dengan seorang lelaki mantan pengkhianat desa."_

Aku benar-benar terluka, dan begitu merasa sakit. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

" _Kalau aku tidak menikah, mereka mengancam akan membunuhmu. Jahat sekali bukan? Untuk menjadi pemimpin desa, aku harus memilih antara kau dan Konoha. Ini sulit, terjebak antara impianku dan janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu."_

Ini menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak ingin kau melepas impianmu.

" _Kalau aku harus menikahi seorang wanita, mungkin aku akan menikahi Hinata. Gadis itu cantik, lembut, dan kuat. Dan ia terlihat mencintaiku. Selain itu, aku tidak mungkin menikahi Sakura. Ia terlalu mencintaimu hehe."_

Hinata? Aku ingat, gadis Hyuuga itu selalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum. Naruto benar, Hinata mungkin pasangan yang cocok untuknya.

" _Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko yang akan membuat kita berdua terluka. Aku tidak mau melukaimu lagi. Meski itu artinya aku harus melepas impianku."_

Kenapa? Kenapa kau melepas impianmu demi aku? Aku bahkan hanya membuatmu sulit. Aku buta, aku lemah, aku tidak punya kekuatan. Aku hanya akan menambah beban hidupmu.

" _Aku ingin menjadi masa depanmu, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Dan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku. Ingat itu."_

.

+misamisa+

.

Malam itu terasa berbeda. Hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang. Naruto pulang dengan langkah kaki yang cepat. Ia bergerak cepat ke arah kamar, dapur, ruang tamu. Aku duduk di futon. Mendengar langkah kakinya yang tergesa, membuatku sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mendekat ke arahku. "Kita akan pergi malam ini juga."

"Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat yang jauh."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi. Aku kembali merasa tidak enak. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengejarku dengan membawakan sejuta kebaikan mengenai Konoha. Mencoba membuatku ingin kembali kesini. Tapi mengapa ia ingin kami pergi jauh dari Konoha?

Ia tidak lagi tergesa. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai. Ia mendekatiku, memasangkan jaket dan jubah ke tubuhku.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya. Malam ini, para tetua mengirimkan orang untuk menyerang kita. Jumlahnya banyak, dan mereka kuat. Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, itu pasti. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Jadi kurasa, lebih baik kita pergi."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ini mengerikan. Aku pembawa sial bagi Naruto.

PRANG

Kudengar suara jendela kami dipecahkan, lalu suara kunai saling berdentingan. Aku menutup telingaku. Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

Aku merasakan seseorang berlari cepat ke arahku, itu bukan Naruto. Aku terkejut dan kemudian mengambil pisau, yang selalu aku simpan di bawah bantalku.

Mencoba melawan, atau sekedar menakuti. Aku mengacungkannya ke segala arah. Aku tidak tahu lagi, panik, ketakutan. Aku tidak mau mati.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" kudengar Naruto berteriak dan suara pukulan terdengar di sebelahku. Naruto menggendongku dan kami pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Apa tidak apa-apa untuk jadi seperti ini?

" _Asal kita bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Kau bahkan membuang impianmu untuk bersamaku.

" _Bila menjadi Hokage berarti harus berpisah denganmu, aku dengan rela akan melepas jabatan itu."_

Mengapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya demi bersamaku?

" _Karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, lebih dari desa. Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?

" _Sekarang kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari Konoha. Sejauh mungkin. Kita akan tinggal di desa terpencil yang sangat indah. Kita akan membangun rumah bersama. Kita akan menua bersama. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama."_

Apakah kau mau, menerima karma bersamaku? Menerima semua yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu?

" _Aku akan mati bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin membangun masa depan bersamamu."_

Aku juga... akan mati bersamamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku mungkin buta dan tidak punya kekuatan. Tapi aku akan berjuang semampuku. Aku tidak akan menyerah lagi. Aku akan selalu membantumu.

" _Kau adalah alasan aku hidup sampai saat ini."_

Aku tidak ingin mati, bila mati berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

.

END

.

Hehehehe *nyengir gaje*

Maaf ya kalau aneh, maklum, ff perdana setelah hiatus setahun :')

Udah Sasukenya OOC banget, lemonnya juga maksain nyempil...

Yosh, walaupun aneh, semoga reader menikmati ff ini dengan ikhlas :3

Gimana menurut readers? Good? Bad? ^^


End file.
